


Yu-Gi-Oh! GZ

by OliveTheClimber



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bullying, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Darklords, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Duelling, Elemental HEROs, F/F, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Mental Health Issues, Misgendering, More characters to be added later, Relationships to be added later, Supernatural Elements, Terminal Illnesses, Trans Female Character, Transitioning, Transphobia, trans lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheClimber/pseuds/OliveTheClimber
Summary: There has always been something different about Judai Yuki. Always happy-go-lucky, but also isolated from everyone else. The weird kid whose dueling somehow made other kids sick. Home life was hard, but escape was possible with entrance to the Duel Academy. Even with new friends and good teachers, something feels off and missing from Judai's life.Can a normal school life even be achieved between the crisis of looking in the mirror, dealing with angry Obelisk Blue students, the snooty Ra Yellows, the random Shadow Games being played around campus, and an ancient war between darkness and light? Or will Judai opt to wear the mask that keeps the voices out? The voices that have been gone since childhood?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Yu-Gi-Oh! GZ

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Fullmetaldude1's fic, Yuuna Yuki The Supreme Queen of Games. I fell in love with the fic, and with their permission, I started working on my own version of a similar fic with the same chosen name for Judai/Yuuna because that's a high quality. Things will be different with my fic, but falls under the same idea of if Judai was trans, which was a brilliant idea and it sat with me since then. I highly recommend reading their fic, because it's really really good. I wanted to do my own take though, utilizing the Hibiki siblings from the GX manga, but not much else from it. I hope you all enjoy it because this was one of those fics that has been stuck in my head.
> 
> Just a note, this is also a fic about discovering one's gender identity. So early chapter will refer to Yuuna as Judai with he/him pronouns. I know some people may not like that, but I always found it powerful to have that switch of pronouns. Also please let me know whether or not to refer to other character with the English dub names or their Japanese dub names. Note: the Hibiki siblings don't have dubbed names.

A tired breath. The lone television shined on in the bedroom, broadcasting a duel to the room’s lone viewer. Legs crossed, sitting on the floor, and eyes attentive to the broadcast? There was nothing more relaxing than that. The child’s parents were asleep, the television turned down to low volume to keep them from waking. Despite that, the duel was as exciting as ever. It was from the previous week’s championship, and the child could not help but pass the time with the recording.

“Then you would know, my HEROs never fall!” One man on the TV said. It was Koyo Hibiki, a world-classed Pro Duelist ( **LP: 1500** ). He faced off against another man, whose name was more or less completely unimportant to the child. His field was empty and wide open, but the child knew Koyo would win!

“There’s nothing you can do to beat me! My Archfiends have left you completely defenseless! This turn is your last!” The opponent ( **LP: 1200** ) cried out, his field consisting of the Terrorking Archfiend ( **2000** /1500) alongside two Desrook Archfiends ( **1100** /1800).

“You’re right! This will be my last turn! And I’ll use it to defeat you!” Koyo yelled, triumphantly, with confidence filling his voice. “Draw!” He quickly drew a card from the top of his deck, a smirk appearing on his face. “I’ll show you the miraculous power of my deck! I activate the Spell Card, Miracle Fusion! By banishing Elemental HEROs from my graveyard, it’ll let me Fusion Summon a new HERO!”

“N-no! You drew that kind of card?!” The opponent shrunk back, having no counters to such a card.

“I banish my Elemental HERO Stratos and my Elemental HERO Flash from my graveyard to summon Elemental HERO Great Tornado! ( **2800** /2200) On the turn this monster is fused, it halves the attack and defense of all face-up monsters my opponent controls!” Koyo said, that confidence brimming in his voice.

“N-No! You can’t!”

“But I can! Go Great Tornado! Brilliant Wind Rush!” Koyo yelled, the caped HERO leaping forward into the air and throwing out his hand. A heavy wind blew through the field, causing the Archfiends to lose half of their attack. Most importantly reducing the Terrorking Archfiend to a measly 1000 ATK. “This will finish it! Great Tornado, attack Terrorking Archfiend! Windy Kick!”

With another brush of wind, the HERO flipped into the air, discarding the black cloak and falling toward the demonic king. The latter attempted to defend itself, but it was no use as the HERO’s foot collided with the undead creature, causing it to shatter in an explosion. The opponent groaned and fell to his feet just as his life points dropped to zero. ( **LP: 1200 - > 0** )

**_WINNER: Koyo Hibiki_ **

“There we have it folks! Regional champion Koyo Hibiki retains his position on the circuit after a contentious duel!” The MC yelled into his mic, as the holograms on the field vanished. “It also certifies his eligibility for the national championships! Good luck Hibiki! We’re all rooting for you!”

The red-coated duelist gave a dazzling and heartfelt smile to his opponent, before pointing his fingers at him.

“Gotcha! That was a fun duel!”

Despite having watched it over and over again, the child couldn’t help but smile. To be like Koyo Hibiki was their dream. They smiled brightly, keeping their eyes on the now post-duel interview. However, their own deck sat untouched on the floor.

* * *

_ “You know you’re not supposed to be in that! Take it off right now!” _

_ A cry of pain. A cry of fear. _

_ “They treat you like your feelings don’t even matter… I will keep them from harming you again!” _

_ “P-please don’t Yubel… I don’t…” _

_ “She hurt you again! For what? Trying to be who you want to be? Who you are?!” _

* * *

Judai Yuki walked down the street, another day spent trying to avoid home. It was rough to stick around most days, but he tried his best to not think too hard about it. Domino City was a large enough city where he could spend so much time out of his home and count down the days until he could attempt to attend KaibaCorp’s Duel Academy. Judai absolutely loved dueling, as it was one of the things he excelled in doing. Even with his weak deck, filled with common cards, people found themselves often losing to the brown-haired teen.

“Only one more year! Then I’ll be able to take the entrance exams.” The young teen found himself walking down to Domino City’s comic book store. Filled with all sorts of new comics and manga, it was a fun place to stop by on his daily strolls around the city. He wondered if there would be anything new or interesting today! The door’s bell jingled as he entered to look around. He quietly greeted the owner, before going to the racks. Not many people were there today it seemed.

Judai always loved superheroes. They were so strong, but also human. Having to don masks in order to hide who they really were from people they knew. But then they could put that mask on in order to be who they really were! There were even Duel Monster cards that were superheroes, but those cards tended to be very rare. And no matter how much Judai tried to get them, he only ever seemed to fail with his luck. Oh! Judai looked to see one of the newest issues of one of his favorite comic book heroes was out. Excitedly, he grabbed the last one that sat on the rack.

He didn’t even notice the stranger standing next to him, scanning over the comics as well. Just like Judai, he seemed to excitedly be looking for something. When he found what he wanted, he grabbed his comic to see Judai peeking at the story of his own.

“Oh! You read the Blazing Swordsman too?” The man asked, looking over at Judai. “I must have missed the issue sitting there!”

Judai didn’t pay full attention to the person, but he nodded.

“Yeah! It’s one of my favorites. The Blazing Swordsman never gives up, even when he’s cornered to lose!” Judai said, his eyes finally peeling away to look. His jaw dropped. “W-wait you’re…!”

Koyo Hibiki stood there smiling, wearing casual clothes and going about his day like any normal person despite being a Pro Duelist, a celebrity in his own right.

“Haha not many people tend to recognize me without my coat and my Duel Disk.” Hibiki replied. “It’s nice to meet a fellow appreciator of superheroes.”

“I-It’s nice to meet you too, sir!” Koyo was Judai’s personal hero in the dueling world. He was the kind of duelist that Judai aspired to be. Someone who was confident and enjoyed every duel no matter what the outcome was. Even on the rare occasion when Koyo lost a duel, he was never a sore loser nor a sore winner. He made sure to enjoy every duel no matter what, which was a rarity in the Pro Dueling world.

“Please, don’t call me sir, call me Koyo. Professional dueling can get pretty stuffy, besides, I’m just out getting my comics like you.” Koyo replied, walking over to the cashier. He and Judai both paid for their comics and found themselves chatting about all sorts of things in the sitting area of the store.

Koyo seemed to love just about as much as Judai about heroes and comics and dueling! It was like he had a big brother he had never known about before. For a moment, the first time in a while, he was barely even dreading the thoughts of having to head home for the day.

“So you’re a duelist too, huh, Judai?” Koyo asked, pulling out his own deck box.

“I am! Though my deck isn’t too great…” Judai sighed, taking out his own. He handed it to Koyo, who opened it and took a look through it. “I never seem to have any luck getting cards for the deck I wanna build.”

“These are pretty common cards. Sometimes I feel like they make it a lot harder for some people to get what they need.” Koyo said. “What kind of deck did you want to build?”

“I uhhh… Heh heh, I wanted to build a HERO deck like your’s. But I know those cards are really really rare and expensive. But they’re so cool!”

“Not too many people are interested in HEROs, surprisingly. That or they don’t know how to use the cards right. So they just give up on them.” Koyo said, tapping his finger on Judai’s deck box. 

“It’s unfair. I wanna take the entrance exams to Duel Academy next year, but without a good deck? I don’t think I can get there on skill alone…” Judai sighed, leaning his hands onto his chin and groaning with annoyance. 

“Hmmm… Hey I have an idea. How about we duel here?”

“H-huh!?” Judai was taken by complete surprise as the regional champ handed Judai’s deck back before taking the cards out of his own. “B-but!”

“I wanna see how much of that skill you have!” Koyo said, shuffling his deck. 

Judai was flabbergasted but he definitely couldn’t turn down a duel with his hero. So despite everything, he decided to duel the regional champ in a comic book store.

* * *

“Awh man, I lost!” Judai groaned as his life points dropped to zero. He managed to hold out longer than he had thought, but the HERO deck’s power was overwhelming. He only barely scratched Koyo’s life down to 3000.

“It was a good effort though, Judai.” Koyo said, returning his cards to its deck box. “And you weren’t kidding. You were really good at dueling, if not rough around the edges.”

“You’re just saying that.” Judai laughed dryly a bit, resting his head on his lowered hand. “My deck didn’t stand a chance…”

“Maybe not… Though maybe this one will?” Koyo said, pulling out a secondary deck box from his belt. He slid it over to Judai, who looked at it with sudden curiosity.

“What’s that?”

“Another HERO deck I’ve been building. I’ve been planning to give it away at a junior tournament… but I think I’ve seen what I needed to. My sister has complained to me about not ‘interacting with the community’ enough lately, so I figured it might be fun to teach another fan of HEROs how to use them! What do you say? We’ll get you acclimated to that deck, and you’ll definitely get into the Duel Academy.”

Judai felt over flooded with emotions. So many bad days… So much bad luck… maybe that was about to change.


End file.
